Watching him
by L. Byron
Summary: Sort of a Crossover with Bram stoker's Dracula but mainly centered on Norrington's origin. May contain spoilers for AWE
1. Chapter 1

23 years ago.

The small seven year old James Norrington just stared at his Mother and older sister graves with a numb look. It had been a terrible tragedy; His Mother was the gardener of Lord Harker a wealthy English lord that had a great fleet of ships that traveled to the new world.

Unfortunately Lord Harker's activities had given him many enemies, enemies that in that unfortunate night had tried to kidnap Lord Westenra's daughter.

James had fallowed his mother and sister as they woke to the sounds of gunfire, he saw in horror as his sister was shot while facing the masked strangers. His mother screamed and ran to her daughter's side but didn't reach her for a bullet stopped her run. "Mother" he screamed and ran to her, not afraid of what was happening around him. As he reached his mother side, she looked at him and smiled "My boy" she said softly. "Mommy please don't die" but with her last bit of strength she reached out and caressed her son face. Then she whispered "I love you" then she closed her eyes and her hand left his face as she gave her final breath.

Now the boy stood in front of their graves trying hard not to cry. Lord Harker accompanied him for he felt in part responsible. The attempt to kidnap his daughter had failed and the villains were captured by the authorities, unfortunately two lives had been lost and he knew that boy was now alone in the world. He knew James still had a father, but he was a drunken bastard that used to beat him and his mother before he abandoned them

"Listen James" he said as he put a comforting hand in the boys shoulder "Tomorrow morning I will send you to the royal navy academy in Portsmouth, there you will given a proper education and one day you will become a navy officer"

"B..but sir" he said "I still have my obligations here" but he was interrupted by Lord Harker "No boy, not any more. You will be provided with anything you need for your studies" he kneeled down and stared at him in the eyes "It will be hard James, military life always is, but it will also give you the opportunity to rise in society" he looked down and continued "It's the least I can do in memory of your family".

Ten years later, James returned to the mansion to say his farewell. The training he received had turned him into a fine young man and His commanding officers had recommended him to his first service in the royal navy for they saw that the young man was brilliant and had a talent for leading men. He worked hard those ten years, for in his pride he had decided to work for a living and not be dependant of Lord Harker charity, even if they became close friends through the years.

As he entered the mansion, he was greeted by a strange sight, there were people everywhere, some women were crying.

Lord Harker saw him and approached him; there were tears on his eyes.

"My lad, is no nice to see you" he said as he embraced the younger man. Norrington noticed the sadness in his friends tone and asked worried "My lord??? What is happening?

Harker just said "Mina… James my daughter is dying"

James opened his eyes with shock and asked "What??" then thought to himself "Dying?? But six months ago she was perfectly fine"

Lord Harker continued "The doctors haven't been able to determine what the disease is. Apparently it's some kind of anemia. The doctor said it's just a matter of hours"

Then to change the subject for just a moment and forgetting his own pain, Lord Harker made a sad smile and said "My lad, News have come to me that you have been assigned to your first mission in the royal navy" he embraced him again and said "I'm so proud of you" But Norrington interrupted him "I'll stay with you in this time of crisis my lord.. I can't go" But Harker continued in a serious manner "Nonsense my lad. You will go and do your duty to your king and country" then he relaxed a little and said "Mina has been waiting for you James. Why don't you go to her room and pay her a visit" Norrington bowed and was about to make his way when Harker said "Oh, by the way Lord Arthur Holmwood and Lady Lucy Westenra are with her right now. Somehow she insisted to be with the in these hours"

Norrington frowned a little and asked "I thought they were traveling with their parents" Harker answered "Yes they were, traveling all over eastern Europe. But something happened in their journey; I believe in the Carpathian Mountains and they had to return to England"

Norrington didn't like this; he knew Arthur was a rich spoiled son of a nobleman and member of one of the oldest families in England. In norrington's own mind, someone who will never have to work for a life.

It was not that he hated him, it was just that they were so different and had nothing in common; Norrington was a hard working reserved person, someone who had but few friends and imposed unto himself a strict discipline of life, while Arthur was a man that seemed to smile everywhere he went; He was always the center of attention in any social meting. Many daughters of the members of the nobility wished for his attentions for he was also very handsome.

They were like light and darkness; James had worked so hard in his life to get into the position he was now, and yet he knew that he would never be a member of that closed circle in which Arthur lived.

With a sigh He entered the room and saw Mina lying in her bed. It pained him greatly to see her, she looked beautiful but her face was very pale. Her long black hair only made her look paler for the contrast. As she saw him, she smiled and would have blushed if she had enough blood. Unknown to James, Mina always had a crush on him but was afraid to tell him.

James then looked at the two other persons in the room and almost gasped for he almost didn't recognize them. They had the same faces he remembered, but there was something odd about them "They are so pale" Norrington thought "Almost as pale as mina. He also thought that their eyes had an unnatural brightness in them but dismissed that thought.

Lucy rose from her chair with a smile, her long red hair flowing freely and approached him "James, it's so nice to see you" Norrington smiled back and said "My lady" and bowed "Why aren't they sad?" he wondered. He knew that Lucy, as well as Mina, belonged to the same circle of power of Arthur, and yet they were always nice to him.

Lucy laughed and said "my... so formal James" then she stared at his naval uniform and said "You look so handsome and tasty in that uniform" the last word seemed to affect the other two, for Arthur laughed a little and mina said with some concern to Lucy "Lucy don't" Norrington noticed the odd stares Lucy and Mina exchanged but said nothing. Then mina turned to him and said "James it's so nice to see you" she weakly patted a spot in her bed and James went to sit there. "My lady" Mina smiled and said "How many times do I have to tell you James??? Call me Mina". James blushed a little "I'm sorry mina. It's just that" and he had to look away for it really pained him to see her like this; she was one of the few people in the world that truly seemed to care about him, and now she was being taken away from him, just like his mother and sister.

Mina seemed to know what was on his mind and it pained her more to see him like that. She decided to talk about something else "James, My father told me the news. I'm so proud of you.. The youngest officer in the history of the royal navy"

James blushed but said nothing and mina continued "Where are you assigned, when will you leave??" James answered "It's the _Dauntless_, the pride of the navy. I'll leave in a week and our destination is Port Royal in the Caribbean Sea"

"The Caribbean??" Lucy asked worried "James I have heard it's infested with pirates"

Mina's face looked even paler and she grabbed James hand "Promise me you will be careful" James answered "I will, if you promise you will get better" It was Arthur who spoke this time with a smile "Oh she will get better James. I can promise you that"

Norrington didn't know what to make of Arthur's words but he noticed the angry stare mina gave Arthur.

Mina coughed a little and said again "Before you go James there is something I want to give you" she reached to a small table near her bed and grabbed a box. Norrington didn't notice the pain in her eyes as she grabbed a small objet and handed it to him. Norrington opened his hand and exclaimed "B. . .but Mina. . ." He said as he watched a small cross. He knew this was very dear to her for her grandmother had given it to her

Mina smiled and said "It will protect you James" then her body began to tremble and James took her in his arms "Mina Mina" he half sobbed. Her body stopped shaking, but somehow he could feel how life was leaving her body. A bright smile illuminated her beautiful face and she said; now in a whisper "dying is not so bad now that I'm finally in your arms" She tried with one last effort to kiss him but death took her.

A week later, James Norrington stood on the deck of the dauntless at night, looking to the port one last time but his thoughts being on the funeral that took place six days ago. He opened his hand and stared at the small cross, then stared back at the port and said "I will wear this with pride" before he went on his way.

Back in the port three hooded figures watched as she ship sailed away to the new world


	2. new man

Author's notes: This is a post pirate of the Caribbean AWE. However I have taken a few liberties: Norrington did not participate in DMC or AWE. He is still a drunk in Tortuga. He had never witnessed any sort of supernatural event, not even in COTBP for when they arrived the curse had already been lifted.

Pain and regret… those were now the only feelings the former commodore felt now. Rum was now his only friend, a friend that allowed him to escape from the memories and their faces, Faces that trusted him and loved him as captain of the interceptor.

The few times he was sober, he knew perfectly well that was the reason he had fallen so low. It was not something as silly as Elizabeth rejection, whom he know realized was just a simple infatuation not love, but the lives of his men.

Governor swan insisted him to stay when he resigned, that it was not his fault, but Norrington blamed himself for it. He was an excellent sailor and would have caught sparrow, no doubt about it. Had he known that the hurricane that suddenly appeared was not nature's work and that his men and ship were well and had just been released from Calypso's realm then perhaps he would have had a different story.

One night, as he was thrown out of a bar after receiving a severe beating for not paying the rum, he rested in the mud and realized his situation could not get any worse than this. After a while he got up and made his way into the beach, heavy rain began to fall and thunder illuminated the sky but the former commodore didn't care and continued.

Once he reached the beach, he fell on his knees and stared at the stormy sky. Norrington no longer believed in God, but then he screamed to the heavens "I FALLOWED ALL THE RULES… GOD'S, MEN'S…….."

That stormy night, Norrington took an important decision. He would stop drinking and start all anew. It took a great effort of will but he stopped drinking and got sober. Soon got a job as sailor in a merchant ship, and as time passed he began to ascend his position, first on the ship and then in the merchant company for his talents were renowned.

However there was also another decision Norrington took, and that was he closed his heart to any sort of emotion. If before he was a rational man that made all his decisions based on reason and legality, now he took that to the extreme and always appeared cold to those who worked with him. He realized emotions only lead to pain and all those he had ever loved had been taken away from him. That decision helped him to make a career in the merchant company for he was extremely efficient in any task he did but now he was lonelier than ever.

Two years passed and to Norrington's surprised he was assigned to be the company's representative in Port Royal. It brought painful memories, memories and feelings he thought he had suppressed long ago, however he took the assignment as he always did.

Apparently Port Royal had received a great influx of money and new people had established their residence there. Money was all that mattered, even if he heard some strange rumors from the sailors that visited Port Royal "childish nonsense" he thought to himself as he boarded the ship that would take him there


	3. Back home

As the ship was about to dock in the port, one young sailor asked Norrington with curiosity "Have you been here before sir?" Norrington didn't need to lie about his past but also didn't want to tell everyone his whole story and answered "Yes Mr. Adams, A few years ago I lived here" The sailor asked again "Is it true what people are saying?" Norrington made a small smile and answered "This is a normal town private; at least it was three years ago when I left"

Once the ship was secured in port, Norrington couldn't help but notice how there were no soldiers to guard the ships anchored in the harbor and no security whatsoever. When he was in charge this lack of security and discipline wouldn't have been tolerated. He headed towards the company's headquarters, it was located right next to his old office where the current commodore was working "I wonder who he might be" he thought and stared for a moment.

He saw a figure was watching from an open window and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw more clear his features "It can't be" he whispered, he closed his eyes a moment and when he opened again the figure was gone "I must be dreaming" he thought sadly. "Gillette is dead, they all are" he reminded himself and then opened the door of his office.

Later in the night, after a hard days work, James decided to pay an official visit to the governor mansion and give his credentials. "I wonder if the governor is still Lord Swan" He thought as he made his way out of town towards the mansion.

As he got nearer, he heard the sound of music and frowned "They are having a party" he thought and doubted for a moment but decided to keep going, give his credentials and leave as soon as he could.

He got off his horse and approached the door "No guards at the door" he wondered and then slowly opened the door and went inside. The palace was filled with people that he didn't recognized at first for he paid no attention to them and was glad he no longer wore any wigs or a military dress for he didn't want to be recognized . He asked one of the servants where the Governor was and fallowed.

He came to the center of a hall and saw Governor swan sitting in a table not noticing the other people around him.

He approached him and said "My lord..."

He didn't say his name, only his title as representative of the merchant company and was glad the governor didn't seem to recognized, not pay to much attention to him. He didn't notice the odd stares someone was giving him.

After giving his credentials he bowed again and prepared to leave but stopped in his track as a female voice called out to him "James???? Is that you?"

He recognized the voice, and noticed that for a moment everyone present was silent. He turned and saw Elizabeth looking at him with wide eyes. Unlike him she hadn't changed a bit and stared at him with a mixture of shock "maybe it's the way I look now" he wondered, and also happiness "Miss Swan" he said and bowed. He saw that next to her sat William Turner and he was dressed in a strange black dress. Just then, as he saw the others sitting at a table, he felt dizzy and it took all his will to remain calm. He simply bowed again and left as swift as he could, his face showing no emotion at all but his mind was in turmoil "I must be seeing things" He thought to himself, not paying attention to their voices calling him "There must be a logical explanation for this" he wondered, and the more logical conclusion frightened "Am I going mad?" he wondered as he made his way out of the mansion "Or perhaps seeing Elizabeth after so long has affected me?"

How else could he explain seeing pirates and dead people sitting at the governor table, even that pirate scum Sparrow was there and also his beloved Mina, the same face he remembered from long ago. "The weird thing is that I still can hear them calling me" he wondered as he went out of the house not wanting to look back.

He was about to ride out when he heard the door opening and felt many steps coming his way "James wait" he hadn't heard that voice in 13 years. He didn't turn to look at her but said in a whisper "You are not real" and then rode as fast as he could.

Those who watched him go couldn't help but noticed how changed he was from the man they remembered. No longer dressed in a navy uniform but as a civilian, his black long hair loosened wildly. All those present have had incredible adventures in the past, but more than one wondered if the former commodore had been through a lot more than any of them in the past few years.

The first to speak was Elizabeth "Perhaps the rumors were true" For the last year they have all been searching for him when they came back from their adventures, and heard the tale of a sailor that came from Tortuga and saw him in his deplorable state. Even captain Turner of the Flying Dutchman and Sparrow had helped to look for him, but James was no longer living in Tortuga as they got there.

They had almost given up the hope to find him, when he surprised them tonight.

"Why did he run??" wondered Gillette "I thought he would be happy to see us" Governor Swan answered "What did you expect?? This all must have been a shock to him"

Elizabeth wondered what would James think when he learned of the strange fates that had fallen in all those involved in the events of the past three years. "We must do something" She said "He might try to get away or harm himself"

Gillette stared at her and said "If you say so Miss Swan then you don't know James at all" then he looked around and said "Hey!!! Where is Lady Harker?"


	4. conversation

Norrington rode as fast as he could, the only thing on his mind was that he had to get away from the mansion and keep his distance from all those he knew. He was really afraid that his body and mind were finally paying the price for those wasted years of drunkenness and self abuse. Not once he stared back, focused on the road ahead of him trying to get as soon as possible to his room above the company headquarters.

"Stay focused in your work" he mentally told himself as he arrived and went upstairs to his room "tomorrow will be a new day full of hard work and it will do you good" He knew all those strange thought would go away if he focused on his activities. And so he went to bed and began to read the daily report of the company's activities in Port Royal and write down tomorrow's activities. Despite his concentration, he felt as if he was being watched. Three times he stared at his window and only saw darkness, besides his room was in a second floor and someone would have to float in the air to look into his room. Little by little tiredness gained him and soon he fell asleep.

After he closed his eyes, a pale face appeared out of the dark just outside his windows, it was a young woman who appeared to be 16 or 17 years old. She had long flowing black hair and storm grey eyes.

She watched intently Norrington's sleeping form with a mixture of happiness for she had searched for him for a long time, but also a little despair for she wanted so much to get closer and Hugh him. She knew she could not get inside unless invited.

She floated there for a moment before she felt the presence of someone coming from behind and putting a soft hand in her shoulder. "I don't think we should disturb him" a familiar voice said as another face appeared in the widow and looked with sadness at Norrington "What has the world done to you James?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper and then turned to face Mina "My dear friend… I was afraid you were going to talk to him.. I don't think we should tell him everything, at least not yet"

Mina stared at her with hurt and asked "Why not?? Did you see the pain in his eyes? The loneliness??" she looked inside and noticed Norrington was having a troubled sleep and continued "Even in his dreams I can feel his pain".

Elizabeth said "Mina, I have been grateful to you ever since you gave me the choice to be with my fiancé, my father and my friends forever, perhaps not the same kind of immortality as those who had returned from the other side or those who drank from the fountain of youth but still a choice. Is because of that, and that I consider you to be my friend that I must tell you this. Do no try to contact him for the moment. How do you think he will react when he learns about you? For 13 years he thought you were dead. Didn't you see how he reacted at the mansion?"

Mina thought for a moment and said "I will think about it but I promise nothing" she said and added "But I will not let him get away from me this time". Elizabeth stared at her for a moment and knew what was on Mina's mind "James will not accept your offer Mina"

Mina stared at her and said "We will have to wait and see" then they left the window and went back to the mansion.

The next day Norrington was busy at his work, everything was normal and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Norrington had already forgotten the strange events at the mansion and was at the moment receiving the visit of a Dutch ship's captain and a passenger. While the captain and James discussed travel routes and other business, the passenger, an old man with a white short beard, watched Norrington with curiosity.

After a while, the captain introduced the man "Now Mr. Norrington let me introduce to you the renowned Doctor Abraham Van Helsing of Amsterdam" At the mention of the name, Norrington opened his eyes with surprise and said while he shook his hand with the other man "It's an honor doctor, even here in the Caribbean your name is well known among certain circles. I have had the pleasure to read three of your books on the human mind a few years ago"

Van Helsing said "I have also heard of you, I believe we have a common friend" Norrington raised his eyebrows but asked nothing and Van Helsing answered "Admiral Weber of the royal navy spoke highly of you and asked me to deliver this letter to you personally" Norrington received the letter but decided to read it at night. He asked "And you doctor, what brings you to the new world??" Van Helsing simply answered "just research" however Norrington knew men's nature and Van Helsing's tone of voice denoted that he was not telling all the truth.

Meanwhile at the Governor's mansion a meeting was being held,

Captain Jack sparrow stared at Mina, Elizabeth, Arthur and Lucy that had come unexpectedly ten minutes after the beginning and said "I thought you types couldn't go out at day time??", A very sleepy Mina answered "The sun only makes us very sleepy" Elizabeth added "And we should be sleeping right now but this is important"

Calypso, who had taken again her human form, continued "As you all know the world is changing; the time of magic and adventures is coming to an end" She stared at Jack Sparrow and Barbossa and continued "Lord Cutler Beckett words were right, even more than what he knew. Not only piracy but all the things of the old world are coming to an end. I can feel that even the sea will be tamed by the modern times. All the ancient mysteries will be gone" She stared at those with noble blood and said "The times of revolutions are coming; soon nobilities and old privileges will also pass in the sands of time"

Governor Swann said "Is there something that could be done?" But Calypso answered "It's the way of the world and everything must come to an end. Only the creator knows what the future holds and long ago when he put me in charge of the sea I knew that even my time would come to an end".

She stared at them all and continued "Port Royal is one of the few places in the world where the old rules still apply. Where some of us can make a discrete exit and let the world pass. However, as I have told you before, there are a few among mortal men that will rest at nothing until all the old order is erased from this world and they won't have a peaceful but slower transition, they will want a faster change. Some of them fight in the world of magic others in politics"

This time Arthur spoke "She speaks the truth, even among our own British people there are some radical intellectuals that will settle at nothing but the complete overthrown of our monarchy. I have heard France is in a worst situation." He stopped for a moment and continued "There are a few others that don't deal with politics but the world of the supernatural; they know of my own kind and have sworn to erase us from the face of the earth, even if we don't have to kill to supply our needs."

They continued talking for two more hours, once the conversation turned to more pleasant themes Lucy asked "Is it true that James Norrington has returned?" Mina stared at her and said "Yes it's true and let us hope he will not get caught in the middle of all of this"


End file.
